


Give Me Your All

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dominant Hwang Hyunjin, Exhibitionism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Somehow, Switch Bang Chan, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Voyeurism, and in the middle here we just have, hot gay sex lol, light degrading, like disgustingly sweet fluff, no beta we die like men!, send help, somehow this ended up really mushy in the beginning and end, wtf are these dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Hyunjin comes home to find his baby boys being naughty.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Give Me Your All

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all. What even is this. Also tiny update I have another smut in the works +1 fluff +another chapter of my story so like. Get hyped.

Only now does Chan really notice how plump Jisung’s lips are. They’re full, soft and smooth, and taste like cherry chapstick. His own mouth roams Jisung’s neck for a beat, but when he whines, Chan comes back up to let their lips slide together and lock back in place. He’s sure that his thin, dry lips aren’t very enjoyable for Jisung, but that doesn’t matter much right now; what matters is the fluttering feeling inside his chest, because no kiss with Hyunjin has ever been this soft. It’s always been all teeth and rawness, so many feelings but none ever gentle like now. He lets his hot breath fan over Jisung’s jawline for a second, then prints a hickey onto his skin while he tilts his head back in pleasure. When Jisung returns the favor, burying his face in his collarbone and sucking harshly, Chan has to struggle not to let out a moan.

But then Jisung is letting his hand rest against Chan’s crotch, and he can’t hold it back. In a frenzy, he unzips Jisung’s jeans and pulls out his cock, stroking at a languid pace while still tangled at the mouth. He can feel Jisung moaning into him. It’s strange, the butterflies in his stomach, even though he’s seen Jisung a thousand times and heard him thrice as many. He wants more. Chan wants more of Jisung’s little noises and jolts, but he also wants to be touched. _More._

Maybe the couch isn’t the best place to do this, Chan thinks. Maybe they would’ve been better off somewhere more private. However, right now he can’t focus on much else besides Jisung running a hand up his shirt and palming him with the other. He presses a kiss to the tip of Jisung’s cock in response.

“Channie,” Jisung whines, leaning into the touch. When Chan pulls away Jisung shoves his head under Chan’s shirt and suckles at one of his pink, perky nipples.

“Sung,” Chan whimpers back. 

The front door creaks open as Jisung is giving butterfly kisses to the base of Chan’s cock and squeezing his thighs while Chan slips a finger into Jisung’s hole. Hyunjin’s voice, commanding an answer: “What have my naughty babies been up to without me?” The two freeze, caught in the act but still so aroused.

“Have you two been bad boys, touching without Daddy’s permission?” Hyunjin asks, voice becoming low and husky. His eyes are half closed in a seductive but menacing look. “Tell the truth, sluts,” he snaps and Jisung’s eyes are screwed shut as he bursts out with, “Sorry, Daddy! Couldn’t help it!”

“Couldn’t help what, baby? Getting needy? Wanting to be filled up so bad that you and Channie had to have some fun, hm? Is that what it is, Prince?” Hyunjin smirks as he leans in over them.

Chan’s chest heaves as he says, “We’re sorry, Daddy, just wanted to feel good.”

“You wanted to feel good?” Hyunjin asks, appearance dangerous but alluring. “But Daddy can make you feel so much better, baby.” A shudder passes through Jisung and Chan’s bodies, the two of them still stuck in their awkward position. Chan is the first to pull away, leaving Jisung whining with his hole clenching around nothing. Trembling, Jisung moves back, too.

Hyunjin sighs, but it comes out as almost a growl. “Why’d you stop? Clearly, you’re too needy to switch gears now. How about the two of you give Daddy a show.” It isn’t a question or a request. It’s a demand; they need to show off for Hyunjin, or else. 

Without hesitation, Jisung strips to nothing but his boxers, while he pulls down Chan’s underwear and jeans but leaves him in his oversized shirt. He pushes Chan’s legs back, his knees almost touching his ears, for better access, and begins lapping at him. Precum leaks from the tip of his cock, so Jisung smears it on his hand then across Chan’s ass and convulsing hole. The sounds he’s making are so beautiful - high and whiny, begging Jisung for more. Jisung obliges gladly, tongue running over every part of him but never giving him quite enough pleasure to build up an orgasm. 

Chan slides his hands down Jisung’s body until he finds his ass, then squeezes hard. Jisung yelps. But he doesn’t stop. He only works his mouth faster when Chan gropes his thighs and pinches his exposed nipples, then grabs his cock through his boxers and teases him. Jisung is quick to shove these aside as Chan is his shirt, and now they’re both laying there, stark naked, in front of Hyunjin’s hungry eyes that seem to eat them both up and spit them back out, before they go back to pleasuring each other even more passionately than before. 

Jisung has Chan’s legs swung over his shoulders, now, while he eats his ass like it’s his last meal. Chan has Jisung’s dick in his hand and two fingers up his hole, and is working him in a way that Jisung’s never felt before. They’re both moaning loudly, and it’s music to Hyunjin’s ears. He notices when the melodic sounds become more frantic, desperate, and their faces close to orgasmic. 

He sees all this, and decides that then he’ll say, “Stop.” Jisung and Chan are left whining but still unmoving.

“Daddy, please, I was so close!” Jisung begs, bucking his hips for a moment before catching himself. 

Chan whimpers, “Wanna cum, Daddy.” The pout on his face easily evokes sympathy, but Hyunjin feels nothing.

“Neither of you get to cum until I say so,” Hyunjin says. “You can move again if you want, babies, but no cumming until Daddy says it’s okay.” He pulls up a chair to watch them and pulls his cock from his pants while Jisung and Chan start up again. 

Unhooking his legs from Jisung’s shoulders, Chan flips them over and immediately takes Jisung’s dick into his mouth. Jisung gasps and knots his hands in Chan’s hair. Chan savors the sound, and begins to bob his head, hallowing his cheeks as he does so. Jisung squirms beneath him as he lets out breathy moans.

Across from them, Hyunjin lets out a groan as his hand catches on his cock in just the right way and Chan reinserts two fingers into Jisung.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin says suddenly.

The two stop, and Jisung says, “Yes, Daddy?” in a trembling voice.

“Turn over. Let Chan fuck you,” he commands. 

One would think there was an earthquake, Chan and Jisung were shaking so much. Obediently, the latter turns onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillows and arching his back when Chan starts scissoring him. They don’t have lube, so instead Chan uses the help of his mouth to slick up Jisung’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Jisung groans at the stretch, pain searing through his body but still feeling oh-so-good. Jisung has always been a bit of a masochist. The first hesitant thrust leaves Jisung’s mouth gaping. When Chan doesn’t move again, he whines and pushes his ass against him, fucking back and desperately trying to obtain more pleasure. He sighs happily when soon, the sounds of his cheeks clapping around Chan’s cock fill the room. 

And then suddenly there’s a second presence on top of him. Each thrust of Chan’s hips is heavier, and he can hear Chan gasping. Jisung risks a look upwards.

He sees Hyunjin’s hips moving frenetically above Chan’s and his cock gives a spurt of precum. He’s too lost in the pleasure to even make sound anymore, relishing in the weight on top of his body.

Jisung hears Chan choke out, “Oh, fuck,” and he knows he’s going to cum. Soon. His suspicions are confirmed when Chan whimpers, “Please, Daddy, can I cum? I promise I’ll be a good boy.” 

The sounds reverberating in the room are becoming too much for Jisung. The wet, squelching noises from him and Chan make him feel hot all over, and a Chan begging for his release bring him even closer to his own. He’s going to cum. He knows it. 

He’s trying to get the words out, trying so hard for his Daddy not cum without permission, when finally Hyunjin says to Chan and Jisung, “Cum for me, sluts, I know you want to.”

White streaks that are going to leave one hell of a stain on the couch shoot from Jisung’s dick and he can feel Chan emptying his seed inside of him.

The feeling of having his cock buried deep in Jisung while he’s full of Hyunjin all the way down is so intense that Chan doesn’t stop cumming even after Jisung and Hyunjin do. Vaguely, he can feel tears streaming down his cheeks as his orgasm drags out for what seems like eons, but he can’t complain because Hyunjin is still fucking him through it and _oh God_ does he feel good. He’s all but forgotten about Jisung and his softness other than his tight heat wrapped around his cock, now focused on Hyunjin’s rough, pistoning hips. His chest is heaving and he’s close to collapsing on top of Jisung, and just as he feels his own cum begin to leak out of Jisung’s hole, dripping down his dick and onto the couch, his orgasm finally stops. Jisung slips off of him and turns onto his back only half a second before Chan’s arms go weak. 

Jisung and Hyunjin hold him tight in a sweaty, cum-coated hug, but he doesn’t mind how disgusting it honestly is; Jisung is bringing him in for another tender kiss and Hyunjin whispers into his ear, “You did so well, baby. Daddy is so proud of you.” He keens at the praise and snuggles deeper into Jisung’s embrace.

“Sungie, baby-” Hyunjin reaches down to stroke Jisung’s cheek “-you did amazing, too. But let’s go get cleaned up, okay?”

“‘Kay, but you gotta carry me,” Jisung says, words blurred slightly together. Hyunjin chuckles lightly as he rolls off of Chan and helps the other two to their feet. 

They both only barely register Hyunjin leading them into the bathroom and gently helping them into the tub. It’s the perfect temperature, and Hyunjin carefully swiping a washcloth over his body while Jisung hums a quiet tune and rubs his leg feels wonderful in a way completely different than before.

Chan realises, as he leans his head on Jisung’s shoulder, that he wouldn’t trade neither Hyunjin nor Jisung for the world. They’re both made just for him - the soft and the hard. They were put into this world to give him everything and let Chan give them all of it and even more back. Sighing contentedly, he joins Jisung in his humming and makes a silent promise to his lovers that he’ll always keep them safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a half-decent aftercare scene!!!!!  
Serious talk for a sec if y’all could just drop a comment, anything at all, I haven’t been feeling the greatest lately and am in need of a tiny pep talk. Even if you don’t comment, thank you for reading ❤️
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr at fandominghchild


End file.
